


Right Where You Belong

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Body Appreciation, Countdown, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Denial, F/M, Feet, Incest, Semi Public, Sweetness, Whispers, blowjob, handjob, impreg, optional Gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: Tags to be included in post: [blowjob][body appreciation][countdown][creampie][cunnilingus][denial][feet][gagging][handjob][impreg][incest] semi [public][sweetness][whispers]Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.
Kudos: 1





	Right Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation guide:
> 
> Tar, nighfidh mé is tirimfidh tú come, I’ll wash, you dry  
>  Tar, nee-fee iss trim-ee may hoo  
> D’airigh mé uaim thú I have missed you  
>  Dar-ig may wim hoo  
> A bhuachaillín little boy - this is how you address a little boy, it’s similar to “dear little boy”  
>  Ah voo-chall-een (ch like Loch Ness Monster)  
> Buachaillín little boy - just the noun  
>  Boo-chall-een (ch like Loch Ness Monster)  
> A dheartháir brother - this is how you address your brother, it’s similar to “dear brother”  
>  A ra-har  
> Deartháir brother - just the noun  
>  Dra-har

[blowjob][body appreciation][countdown][creampie][cunnilingus][denial][feet][gagging][handjob][impreg][incest] semi [public][sweetness][whispers]

Hold on just one second, asshole.

You didn’t really think you were going to get into this house without saying hello to your *sister* did you?

Gimme a hug, you prick.

[giggle]

[whisper]

It’s so good to have you *home*, a dheartháir (ah ra-har).

I have missed you. (D’airigh mé uaim thú)

[regular voice]

You’ll never *believe* what I talked Mum into making.

[full laugh]

YES! Your favorite!

A celebration of you moving back home.

It, honestly, wasn’t too difficult once I offered to help with the rest of the meal.

You’ve had an especially rough year, you deserve some good for the Holidays.

Come on, dinner’s ready, and we’re finally able to sit with the adults this year.

[giggle]

You, are going to sit right here. 

And I, am going to be sitting next to you.

Yeah, it’s a bit cramped, but we can make do.

[suggestive]

We always have.

[dinner table sounds]

Mum let *me* set the seating chart this year.

And you know I’m not going to miss the opportunity to sit next to an deartháir is fearr liom. (on dra-har iss far lum)

What, you think you can’t be my favorite because you’re my only deartháir (dra-har)?

[leans in closer, whispering]

You know you’ll always be my favorite, a bhuachaillín.

[giggle]

What, you didn’t think I would remember our agreement?

I’ve missed you, terribly.

And from the feel of it, you’ve missed me too.

Oh, a dheartháir, you’re so jumpy tonight. 

Relax, enjoy the meal. I only want to welcome you home properly.

Yes, that is my toes on your leg.

They’re cold.

[pout]

Can’t a sister bother her deartháir to help warm up a bit? 

Oh posh, they won’t notice anything if you stop blushing. 

But drink up, maybe if you get a flush from the alcohol they’ll think that’s all it is.

[chuckle]

There you go, much better. It’s so nice to see you relax a bit more. 

Oh no! I can’t believe I spilled my water in your lap, let me help you dry off a bit! 

There we go, now my hand is where it belongs, right in your lap. 

God, you’re throbbing already?

Such an eager boy. 

I have something special planned for later, after dinner you know. 

I’m so happy you were able to make it back for the holidays this year. 

It’s been a lonely time without you. 

[whispered] 

You and that gorgeous cock of yours. 

Do you like the way I’m stroking it? 

A bit nostalgic, isn’t it? 

Reminds me of the summer I turned nineteen, and we finally let ourselves have each other. 

You were always so ready for me at the drop of a hat, and fuck if I’m not ready for you now. 

I’ve been craving your touch ever since the moment I heard you were coming home for *ten* whole days.

I’m so excited to get *nine* nights of you, filling my tight little cunt with your cum. 

I’m afraid I’ve *eight* too much, and I mightn’t have room for dessert. 

I wanted to try something new so I made *seven* layer bars this year. 

Did I hear correctly that you said it only took *six* months to get the transfer approved to the new location? 

Just *five* kilometers from home? 

Oh, that’s so fantastic though!

Why, *four* years ago that wouldn’t have even been possible. 

What’s the new place like? *Three* bedrooms? 

*Two* bathrooms, living awfully plush aren’t we? 

*One* would think you’d hit the jackpot even. 

Oh don’t make that face at me.

I’m simply saying that you’re quite lucky to have found work and a new home in only six months. 

You’ll have to have us over once you’re all settled.

[giggle]

Come, a dheartháir, help me with the dishes. I’ll wash, you dry. (Tar, nighfidh mé is tirimfidh tú )

I’ve missed you, you know. Five years away is just unfair.

[down]

I know, we didn’t part on the best of terms.

Listen, just because I asked didn’t mean you had to leave the *country*.

[sniffle]

I was lost without you.

You took my heart when you left.

Mo (muh) dheartháir *and* my fucktoy walked out the door that day, and I couldn’t share my distress with anyone.

[bucks up]

Either way, that’s in the past.

You’re home *now* and there’s so much we have to catch up on.

[surprised]

I will have you know, that I have a very active and satisfying social life, most of the time.

I just…

I haven’t found someone who matches the heat we shared for that year.

[laugh]

Yes, it was only a year.

One year of delicious heat between two consenting adults.

There’s nothing inherently wrong with that, is there?

[grin]

I didn’t think so.

[soft sigh]

I’ve missed this closeness.

You smell the same as always, too.

[lower]

How is it that you’ve stayed so close to the same as you were five years ago?

You’ve changed?

It doesn’t show, though you did feel a little firmer through your clothes when I had you in my arms earlier.

[slight jump]

God, your hand on my ass feels so good.

[fairly purring]

I’ve missed the way you touch me, the feel of your body pressed against me, the whisper of your breath against my neck.

[soft shudder]

You will be my undoing, a dheartháir.

[soft moan]

God yes, the way you skim your fingers over my body…

[groan in pleasure]

Fuck me, you have changed, haven’t you?

I daresay we might wish to head to bed sooner rather than later.

I don’t know that I can keep my hands off you if we keep this up.

And I know the family will be up until all hours, which gives us all the time we could need.

Meet you upstairs in fifteen?

[giggle]

Good.

[transition of sorts]

[whispers]

I never expected to use that jack and jill this way again.

I’m surprised mum and dad never caught on to the shenanigans we’d get up to.

[giggle]

Oh, I know I don’t have to be too quiet, but it’s just so fun to stay quiet, isn’t it?

Reminiscent of the old days.

[soft moan]

You’re all cozied up in bed already, is there room for one more?

Good, budge up, let your sister snuggle with you.

[appreciative sighs]

You’re even better to snuggle now than you were before you left.

God, your body is so warm, so welcoming.

[contemplative sigh]

May I taste you?

Oh, I know, no kissing, I meant your body.

I want to show you how much I’ve missed your body.

The slopes of your shoulders, your collarbones, the column of your neck.

[groan]

The feel of your skin under my fingertips is divine.

I adore your arms, the strength in these muscles, the way they move under your skin.

And your chest…

[groan]

Your chest is perfection.

May I say, I absolutely adore this tummy as well?

You’re just...you’re so beautiful.

[giggle]

God, I’ve missed your touch, too.

The way you embraced me at the door, the feel of your fingers on mine under the table, guiding my hand, the way you’re caressing me now.

[softly]

I hadn’t thought to feel your hands on my skin again.

[shakes her head]

Anyway, enough of this maudlin nonsense.

Mo deartháir is home, and it’s damn time we make up for lost time.

Please, take me?

[soft laugh]

I want to rekindle what we had when we were younger.

I want to give myself to you as I did when I was 19.

No one has ever lived up to the pleasures you gave me then.

And I’ve missed so much about our dalliances.

The taste of your cock.

The feel of it in my hand, between my feet, buried deep inside me.

I need to taste you, I need your cock in my mouth.

[soft moans and blowjob sounds throughout]

God, you taste better than I remember.

You want to taste *me?*

Good, let me sit on your face while I suck your cock.

[giggle]

Fuuuck, I’ve missed the feel of your tongue on my clit.

No one has lived up to your prowess in oral.

[shudders hard]

Don’t you dare cum, I have big plans for that load.

God, you taste amazing, and your tongue is as nimble as ever.

Oh fuck, god yes.

Fuck, just like that.

Yes, yes, YES!!

Fuck, I’m gonna cum!

[improv orgasm with cock in mouth]

[panting softly]

[soft shudder]

God, I have *missed* this so much.

[grin]

My plans?

We’ll get there, promise.

[giggle]

For now, though, I want you to fuck my feet.

Yes, my feet.

I miss the feeling of your cock between my feet.

You’re the only one I’ve ever let take my feet.

[blush]

It’s never felt right to ask anyone to otherwise.

[grin]

God, the way you wrap your hands around my feet.

That first slide of your cock between my soles.

It feels so good, a dheartháir.

[giggle]

It tickles, too.

Ungh, that throb is amazing.

The feel of your cock sliding between my feet, the way the head pops out as you thrust.

Fuck, it’s so good.

I want more.

We’ve waited five years. What’s *ten* seconds more?

Just remember, I have plans for that cum.

I can’t believe you haven’t been inside me since I was *nine*teen.

[smirk]

Hold on to it, dheartháir.

I remember when you caught me fucking myself on my *eight*teenth birthday.

Do you?

How turned on you were?

How embarrassed I was?

Your real cock is at least *seven* times better than that stupid *six* inch silicone one ever was.

[giggle]

The slide of your cock against my feet is exquisite.

I forgot just how much I enjoyed this.

[commanding]

No cumming, not yet.

Don’t ever go *five* years without fucking me again.

You have a lot of makeup sex ahead of you.

I *four*give you don’t worry. 

But you’re fucking me another *three* more times *two*night.

This is just *one* in a long series of trysts.

Don’t cum.

Not yet.

As much as I enjoy the feel of your cock throbbing so hard between my feet, I need to feel you fill me.

I want you, to fuck me senseless.

[heady giggle]

I want you to fuck a baby into me, a dheartháir.

I want what we always talked about, but never did.

I want you to fuck that load so deep inside my pussy that there’s no chance of me *not* falling pregnant.

[shudder in pleasure]

God yes, just like that.

I relish the way you feel pressed against me, filling me.

And the way your skin feels against me as you fuck me.

[groaning and moaning, pleasure sounds]

Fuck, yes.

Just like that.

I can feel your cock so deep inside me.

Cum with me, a dheartháir.

Fuck, oh god yes.

I’m gonna cum!

Fill my cunt with your cum.

Oh fuck, yes!

[improv orgasm]

[panting]

Oh fuck, a dheartháir.

[hard exhale]

Looks like the years apart haven’t changed either of us that much.

[soft giggle]

Of course I remember what you said before you left.

You said you would be coming back to put me in my place.

But I think it’s you who’s been put in place.

Right where you belong.

Between my thighs.


End file.
